A key component in semiconductor applications is a solid-state switch. As an example, switches turn loads of automotive applications or industrial applications on and off. Solid-state switches typically comprise, for example, field effect transistors (FETs) such as metal-oxide-semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs) or insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs).
Inhomogeneous switching may particularly occur for short-duration or short switching processes where predominantly those switchable cells close to gate signal emitters, e.g. close to gate metallization structures are switched. For example, a parasitic current at a gate of a switchable cell resulting from a fast change of a drain-to-source voltage may generate a short-duration voltage increase at the gate. This increase may cause a local re-turn-on of the affected cells.
It is therefore desirable to provide a semiconductor device structure with improved switching behavior.